La pire chose au monde ou Le venin de Larxène
by Milou-sarcastic-yaoiste
Summary: Quand vous demandez aux gens ce qu'il y a de pire au monde, vous obtenez des réponses diverses. Xion savait à présent exactement ce qu'elle dirait.


Yo !

Pour la nuit du FoF, sur le thème Venin donné par BakaNH !

Bonne lecture !

 **La pire chose au monde**

 **ou**

 **Le venin de Larxène**

Quand vous demandez aux gens ce qu'il y a de pire au monde, vous obtenez des réponses diverses. La mort, la haine, la pauvreté, les chips sans sel, l'Humanité, la tristesse, la guerre, Twilight, le mensonge ou bien les ouvertures faciles impossibles à utiliser.

Enfant, Xion aurait répondu « l'école », préadolescente, elle aurait dit « les parents », hier elle aurait affirmé « la stupidité généralisée », mais maintenant elle avait une idée claire de ce qu'elle considérait comme la plus atroce chose au monde.

« Tu y croyais sérieusement ? »

Le rire de Larxène.

« Mais enfin, c'est stupide ! Voyons, comment est-ce que j'aurais pu t'aimer ? _Toi_ ? »

Ses mots.

« Soyons réalistes, je ne suis même pas lesbienne. »

Ses mensonges.

« Alors c'était bien marrant de faire une petite expérience et de te voir t'affoler pour rien, mais maintenant c'est terminé. »

Son arme la plus cruelle son venin.

Xion n'arrivait même pas à pleurer. Elle le savait déjà, que Larxène était un poison, et elle avait bu goulûment. Il ne lui restait plus qu'à en mourir. Dans un élan ignoble, elle la frappa. On lui rendit son coup plus vite, plus fort. Elle rit amèrement, et Larxène continuait de déblatérer sur son imbécilité, et son venin courait toutes les veines de la brune.

Il la paralysait.

Il l'assassinait.

« Tu mens. »

Elle avait dit ça par réflexe, par peur. Pour se rassurer. Mais cela sonna comme une révélation. Elle releva la tête, un sourire peu rassurant aux lèvres.

« Tu mens. »

Répéta-t-elle. C'était son venin à elle, bien plus solide. Le poison de Larxène était un tissus de mensonges non-potables, mais le sien n'était qu'un élixir de vérité crue. C'était à quel venin prendrait le dessus.

« Quoi, Larx' ? Tu as peur ? Tu flippes ? Je ne te croyais pas si trouillarde ! Porte un peu tes couilles, pour une fois, ça changera. Mais à quoi je m'attendais ? Tu es comme d'habitude, que de la gueule.

—Vas-y, essaie de te rassurer avec ces conneries. T'es vraiment perdue ma pauvre fille.

—Moi ? Mais moi je ne me cache pas ! Je ne vis pas dans un placard étriqué aux murs mensongers. Je suis lesbienne et j'ai pas peur de le dire, de le crier s'il le faut.

—Tu me dégoûtes, franchement. Tu t'accroches à moi comme une moule à son rocher, c'est dégueulasse.

—Non, c'est normal. C'est parce que je t'aime. Et toi, qu'est-ce qui te fait si peur ? Qu'est-ce que tu ne veux pas admettre ? Que t'es gay ? Ou que tu m'aimes ? Qu'est-ce qui te fait trembler la nuit, dis-moi ?

—Mais tu vois comme t'es faible !

—T'es aussi faible que moi, ma belle. Tu es exactement comme moi.

—La ferme !

—À court d'arguments ?

—Ta gueule ! »

Lentement, du poison sur les lèvres, Xion s'avançait vers Larxène. C'était trop simple. Elle avait déjà gagné. Personne ne résiste au venin. L'interdit et le dangereux ont cette aura attirante à laquelle personne ne résiste. Xion ne savait pas résister à Larxène, et il n'y avait aucune raison que l'inverse ne soit pas valable.

« Tu m'aimes. »

Elle le souffla juste dans son cou, et sentit la blonde frissonner. Avec une insolence proprement incroyable, Xion effleura du bout des doigts la joue de Larxène, se dressa sur la pointe des pieds, et lui fit correctement face. Elle n'allait pas l'embrasser. Parce que Larxène allait le faire. Elle le savait.

« Et tu mens. »

Les mots allèrent s'échouer sur les lèvres de son amoureuse. Elle avait raison. Larxène l'embrassa, furieuse de perdre. Elle avait toute la nuit pour se venger, et Xion savait aussi qu'elle adorerait.

Alors elles allaient continuer à faire couler leur venin dans les lèvres de l'autre, à s'empoisonner d'amour, à se tuer doucement parce que c'était juste trop bon comme ça. Xion trainerait avec elle son utopie de vérité triomphante et Larxène lui balancerait ses mensonges réalistes à la face en retour.

C'était le meilleur.

Et le pire au monde.


End file.
